The Reading Glasses
by Resa Aureus
Summary: It's the Marauders' Seventh Year and Padfoot is feeling neglected by the object of his affections. One-shot. Warnings inside.


A/N. I wanted to write a little Wolfstar. Maybe this will be inserted into a future story, but I'm not sure. Just had this image of Remus in my head with reading glasses. Glasses are pretty sexy when worn by the right person, jus' sayin *wink*.

Warning: There is innuendo and talk about sexy-time between two smoking hot guys in here. You got a problem with sex talk or homosexuals, click that little back button in your upper left-hand corner.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.

…~oOo~…

The Reading Glasses

Sirius Black wasn't talented with verbal communication. He was a more physical being, relaying what he wanted or needed through body language or just, well, doing it. It was a damn shame that the object of his affections was the exact opposite.

Remus Lupin was utterly composed ninety percent of the time. His eyes weren't as readable and his body was always sitting properly, never giving into the sleepiness or aggravation of shyness that he felt. He would rather talk rationally or read than make a move. He simply sat primly while Sirius lounged, slouched, and grouched.

It drove Sirius mad. He wanted to jump his Moony, but he didn't know if his Moony wanted to be jumped. Whereas everything about Sirius's body language was screaming "take me!" Remus just stared down into his novel, completely grabbed by whatever plot was taking place in the print. How a book could be more interesting than Sirius, Sirius would never know.

And the absolute worst part of this entire thing… Worse than Remus's obvious indifference to Sirius's present…Worse even than the fact he looked so terribly enticing, being so pensive in front of the fireplace… Worse than all that was the fact that he was wearing those damnable reading glasses.

A Moony with glasses was Sirius's favorite fetish.

James was off somewhere snogging Lily, Peter was doing whatever he was doing when James wasn't around, and everyone else was either up in their rooms or across the Common Room at the study tables. He and Remus could virtually speak as freely as they like, flirt to their heart's content, possibly get away with some petting –

But no. Apparently Tristan and Isolde's tragic romance was more important than his boyfriend. Whatever.

But Sirius was like a puppy starving for love. He could pretend to be blasé and not care, but really he wanted cuddles and he wanted them _now_.

"Moony," Sirius said quietly.

"Hmm?" Remus said, never lifted his eyes from the page.

"James and Peter won't be back to the rooms for a while yet," Sirius said.

"Mmm… Seems so…" Remus answered absently. He turned the page.

"Hurrumph," Sirius huffed, his whole body slouching, throwing his head back into the sofa. He stared at the ceiling for a long, torturous moment, asking the gods why they had gifted him with a terribly uncommunicative prat as a lover.

Running out of ideas, Sirius decided he was going to force Remus to pay attention to him. He slunk all the way to the floor and crawled across the carpet right up to Remus's chair. This alone was not enough to get Remus to look, so he kneeled directly in front of Remus and propped his chin on Remus's knees and stared up at him for a long time.

After a stretch of silence, Remus lowered his book slightly and looked down at Sirius with an arched eyebrow.

"Whatcha reading?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Sonnets."

"Dull stuff, sonnets."

"For the simple-minded, I suppose."

Sirius pouted and looked up at Remus with his best puppy-dog eyes. "You're mean, Moony. You'll have to make it up to me somehow."

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?"

Sirius frowned. "Are you being deliberately obtuse? Or are you just an idiot?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Remus said, returning to his reading unceremoniously.

On his last nerve, and too randy to beat around the bush anymore, Sirius forced Remus's knees apart and scooted between them so that he was right up against Remus's stomach. Plucking his book from Remus's hands, Sirius tossed it behind him carelessly. He then seized Remus by the collar and jerked him downward so that they were nose to nose.

"Remus John Lupin," Sirius said lowly, "I am horny as a rabbit in springtime. Take me to bed now or I swear I'll strip you right here in the middle of the common room and give the firsties a serious, demonstrative lesson in sexual education, understand?"

For a long moment, Remus's expression didn't crack. But it starting with his eye twitching, followed by the corner of his mouth. And as his composition crumbled, Sirius realized that Remus was laughing at him. And then Remus was outright laughing to himself, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his whole body shaking.

And then, for some reason, it all made sense.

"You… you've been doing this on purpose, haven't you?" Sirius demanded, his eyes growing wide. "Ignoring me. Looking all sexy by the fire. Getting me all hot and bothered."

"I could be covered in ketchup and you'd be hot and bothered, Sirius," Remus chortled. "But yes, I suppose there was some intent on my part."

"You're a Class A prick, Moony," Sirius growled, standing straight up off the ground and snatching Remus's wrist. "Come on, you arse. I'm going to shag you into the mattress."

"I thought it was my turn to do the shagging," Remus said, still smiling to himself.

"On one condition," Sirius said, turning to Remus with a very serious expression.

Tilting his head and smirking, Remus said, "What's that?"

A devious grin spread across Sirius's face as he said, "The glasses stay on."

…~oOo~…

~ So Long And Thanks For All The Fish ~


End file.
